


The Hero's Blessing

by Elymais



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), Poetic, Recovered Memories, Recovered Memory #1, Spoilers, Subdued Ceremony, Translation, not prose
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elymais/pseuds/Elymais
Summary: The blessing Zelda recites over Link during the first recovered memory in Breath of the Wild ("Subdued Ceremony"), translated into Biblical Hebrew (with English interlinear text).
Kudos: 5





	The Hero's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [仮初めの儀式 — 思い出した記憶 その１](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728376) by (Canon text transcribed by the Zelda Translation Project). 



גִּבּוֹר הַר אֵלָה אֲשֶׁר נִבְחָר בחֶרֶב שֶׁמַּכְנִיעַ אֶת הָרֹעַ

—[ _Hero of Hyrule, which thou art Chosen by the_ SWORD _which Subdueth Evil_ ,]—

כהַכָּרָה במַאֲמַצְךָ הַחָרוּץ ומְיֻמָּנוּתְךָ באָמָּנוּת החֶרֶב

—[ _In recognition of thy Diligent Effort and thy Skill in the Art of the_ SWORD,]—

אֲבָרֵכְ אֲנוֹכִי אוֹתְךָ בְּשֵׁם אֵלָה שִׁשְּׁמָה זֵהֶה לִשְׁמִי

—[ _I shall bless thee in the Name of the Goddess whose Name is my own_.]—

אַף אִם תְּשַׁיֵּט בשָׁמַיִם אוֹ תִּסַּע בזְמַן אוֹ תִּצָּבַע בדִּימְדּוּמִים

—[ _And whether thou shalt Sail the Heavens, or shalt Travel through Time_ ,]—  
—[ _or shalt be Dyed in the Twilight_ ,]—

יִשָּׁאֵר הַחֶרֶב הַקָּשׁוּר בְּיַחַד עִם נִשְׁמַת הַגִּבּוֹר

—[ _shall the Bound_ SWORD _Remain_ ONE _with the Soul of the Hero_.]—

ושָׁכַן כּוֹחַ נוֹסָף בךָ וגַּם בחֶרֶב שֶׁמַּכְנִיעַ אֶת הָרֹעַ

—[ _And let further Strength Reside in thee_ ,]—  
—[ _and also in the_ SWORD _which Subdueth Evil._ ]—

חֶרֶב שֶׁמַּכְנִיעַ אֶת הָרֹעַ שֶׁנוֹלַדְתָּ בעָבָר הָרָחוֹק

—[SWORD _which Subdueth Evil, which thou wert Forged in the Distant Past_ ,]—

אַתָּה בְּיַחַד עִם הַגִּבּוֹר ונָשָׂאתָ הֲגַנַּת הַר אֵלָה

—[ _Thou art_ ONE _with the Hero, and thou bearest the Protection of Hyrule_ ,]—

אֲבָרֵכְ אֲנוֹכִי אוֹתְךָ בְּשֵׁם אֵלָה שִׁשְּׁמָה זֵהֶה לִשְׁמִי

—[ _I shall bless thee in the Name of the Goddess whose Name is my own_.]—

אַף אִם תַּעֲבֹר עַל פְּנֵי יָם אוֹ בכָל פַּעַם שֶׁנִצְטָרֵךְ כֹּחַ אֵלוֹת הַזּהב תִּשָּׁאֵר בְּיַחַד עִם נִשְׁמַת הַגִּבּוֹר

—[ _Even if thou shalt Cross over the Face of the Sea_ ,]—  
—[ _Or at any time when we shall need the Golden Power of the Goddesses_ ,]—  
—[ _Thou shalt remain_ ONE _with the Soul of the Hero_.]—

ושָׁכַן כּוֹחַ נוֹסָף בךָ וגַּם בגִּבּוֹר הַר אֵלָה

—[ _And let further Strength Reside in thee_ ,]—  
—[ _and also in the Hero of Hyrule_.]—


End file.
